Suductive Tempo
by Resident Gypsy
Summary: Adam believes practice makes perfect, so he's roped Jay into helping him reach his goals, but Jay's got other plans. WARNING: boyxboy flames will be used to roast marshmellows!


_**S**__**eductive **__**T**__**empo**_

'_Jay, Jay, Jay … I need Jay,'_ Adam thought as he pushed through the after-practice chaos of band.

"Hey has anyone seen Jay?" He yelled to no one in particular.

"I think he's in the director's office," was the anonymous reply. So continuing through the general noise, mealy and flying objects he reached the director's door. Pushing his ear to the door he faintly heard Jay's voice, the drum major was probably trying to explain things once again, to the staff.

Resigned to wait, Adam leaned against the door and prayed this meeting wouldn't take too long. Jay had promised to help him improve the way he conducted. He really wanted to be drum major next year so he'd roped the current one into being his coach. It also helped that he'd had a huge crush on the senior for the last two years.

And suddenly the support that was that was holding him in his place disappeared as someone opened the door. He tried to flip over and catch himself on his hands; however, his legs had been crossed, preventing him from moving. Resolved to his fate Adam scrunched his eyes and braced for the pain to reach his body. But it didn't. 

He was being squeezed to death. Looking down at the thing holding off the ground he realized someone must have sought him. Looking up he was met by Jay's blue eyes and strong jaw.

"You alright Adam?" Jay's voice rumbled through his chest, he almost shuddered as the other's breath warmed his ear.

"Wha-oh, yeah," he stammered, resisting the urge to put his arms around the others neck and just drown in those eyes. Jay smiled down at him.

"Good, listen, I'm gonna be a few minutes, but here's the keys to the practice room, I'll meet you in there." Adam's fingers closed around the cold metal and with the others help he rose to his feet. He left, unlocked the other door, and sat in a corner of the room. Fishing around in his pocket, he took out a new reed and sucked on it.

True to his word, Jay didn't keep him waiting long. Adam threw him the keys and the major turned and locked the door behind him.

"If we don't keep it locked band couples tend to use this place as for some… uhh… alone time," he said, answering Adam's unvoiced question. For a spilt-second Adam swore he saw JP blush, but the other sighed, shook his head and continued on. "Well, let's start with four-four, medium tempo, I want you to mirror me and keep up. K?" Moving the reed so he could answer properly he answered back.

"Can do," he said, wrapping his tongue back around the reed. Glancing at Jay's face it was blank as he stood and moved in front of him.

"1, 2…1, 2, 3, 4,"And they started, Adam keeping pace with Jay. Adam, ignoring the way the tendons on the senior's strong hands rose out of his smooth skin. Ignoring the way the muscles in his forearm bunched on three. Ignored the nonexistent urge to push Jay's shirt sleeves up to his shoulders and run his fingers up and down those arms as they moved. Ignored the way his shoulders caused the shirt buttons to strain on counts 1 and 4.

"You're not focusing, Adam, what are you thinking about?" Adam shook his head and refocused on Jay's moving hands.

"Sorry, I was just… thinking."

"Hey, I never apologized about your ex." Jay said, there was real sorrow in his voice. Adam just shrugged.

"No big deal, I kinda already thought he was cheating on me, but didn't have proof. So I have to thank you and your photography skills for that," he smirked, "plus, now I can go after what I really want." Jay's hands were speeding up.

"I'm impressed," the other complimented, "it takes real strength to stand back up after something like that. It's only been two weeks and you're willing to try again. Not only that, but you've already got your sights set on someone else," Jay met his eyes and held them.

"I figure most people aren't that cruel, don't get me wrong, there's no way I'm gonna trust someone as easily as before, but why let one prick scare me for life," Adam had to break eye contact in order to blink. He thought about the last thing Jay said, and frowned, loosing time with Jay.

"What's wrong?" the other questioned. Adam let his hands fall, and looked at the ground.

"We dated for six months, six MONTHS! And not even two WEEKS later, I've got the hots for another guy. Most people would still be shattered, they wouldn't even dream of ever getting into another relationship. Yet here I am. Doesn't that sound kind of whore-ish to you? I mean what guy-" he was cut off by an iron hard grip on his jaw, stopping his ability to speak and forcing his head up from the ground to look and Jay's furious eyes.

"Did you love him?"The grip loosened to allow him to talk.

"WH-what?"

"Did. You. Love. Him." Adam, looked away again.

"N-no, but doesn't that-" his face was pulled up again.

"No. It's not your fault that you don't love him. My guess is that this guy you like has been at the top of your list since before you met him, right?" Adam nodded, "that doesn't make you a whore, you just didn't like him, so why spend your days pretending to mope about someone who is more of a whore then you'll ever be. And besides," Jay said in a seductive voice, "if that does make you a whore, you'd make one hell of a sex toy." Adam's mind was suddenly flooded with images of a naked Jay pounding into him; hot, possessive, demanding. Panting into his ear, calling him HIS whore, and then burying his teeth in Adam's neck. Adam wrenched himself back to reality and nodded. Jay glanced at the clock.

"How about a break? We've been at it for an hour."

"Sound's good to me," Adam sighed, and shook out his arms and he sat down in a chair. Hell, hid shoulders hurt; he'd have to do a lot more of these exercise before next season. He tried to ease the stiffness, but it wasn't working all that well. But his hands on his shoulders were pushed away by stronger ones.

"Here, let me." Jay said from just behind his ear. Those hands worked their way over his muscles and he let his head roll forward. Jay was focusing on a knot and it felt so good. Adam closed his eyes when the drummer started on his neck, and when Jay reached his shoulder blades, he let out a small moan.

"Oh, that feels great." It continued, Jay moving his strong hands over his tense muscles, Adam occasionally breaking the silence and whimpering. When JP was content he pulled Adam off the chair.

"Alright let's try something more complicated, how about five-four?" Adam still reveling in his heaven simply nodded and began mimicking the other. Several minutes later Jay broke the heaven.

"Keep your hands on the same plane."

"What?"

"Look, your left hand is conducting higher up than your right, but on count two, your right hand comes way down." A few seconds later, he spoke again, "counts three and four are still off."

"Okay, how about that?" the junior questioned.

"No, you went back to the way you were before." Jay sighed and dropped his arms. He moved to stand behind Adam. "Here, give me your hands." Adam took his stance and Jay wrapped his fingers around his wrists. "And one, two… one, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. One, two, and three…"

Adam was going to die.

He could feel the other's chest against his back, and Jay's whispering and destroying his resolve. His breathe chilled his ear and neck again. The rumbling in his chest made the temperature rise and the blood go south. The fingers on his skin made him burn.

'_Please tell me I'm not blushing,' _Adam thought as he fought to stay in control. Staying in control and turning around and not crushing his lips to Jay's. He barely noticed when JP started to slow the tempo. He sorta noticed when the other's voice became shorter. He was a little too distracted with his own breathing. '_FOCUS ADAM!_' But he couldn't. He did notice when Jay completely stopped conducting entirely. Adam lowered his arms but didn't let go. Whether he leaned back or Jay moved forward, he didn't know, but his back was firmly pressed to the major's lean chest and the heat was over whelming. He fought but lost and a shudder spread all the way through his bones. Still facing the opposite wall his lips when one hand touched the back of his while the other caressed his jaw and pulled it around.

Adam opened his eyes as he followed his face and turned to Jay. Looking up he saw fire a he looked the taller in the eyes. His vision became unfocused as Jay's blue orbs inched closer. He was positive the room was on fire. 

'_If we're gonna burn and die… make-the most… of…'_

He could feel the slightest touch as Jay's breath tickled his lips. Just the brush of skin on skin and his blood plummeted south.

The touch was gone, Jay's hands weren't on his neck and his face was farther away.

"Y-you know… I would ne-never hurt… you, right?" The taller whispered. It took a moment for Adam's blood-lacking brain to make sense of the question. Slowly a smile spread over his lips and he realized Jay was waiting for an answer. He, however, remained silent. To compensate, he buried his fingers in Jay's shirt collar and pulled their lips together.

Adam had heard of those romance books and chick-flicks that described the perfect kiss as gentle. They said that when you kiss that "special someone" that time is supposed to stop. That the kiss is sweet, caring and filled to the brim with the simple desire to be with that person. It was calming, reassuring and happy.

'_GOD were they wrong,' _he thought as he grabbed the back of Jay's neck with one hand, and he felt the other's hands glide over his hips to caress the naked skin underneath the hem of his shirt. He got the feeling that time was slipping away and that he should take advantage of the situation. There was no room for gentleness between passionate kisses, bruising hands, battling tongues, bleeding lips and biting teeth. He couldn't stand to just be with Jay anymore, that's what he'd done for the last two years, just touching him wasn't even enough. He wanted to run his tongue alone the vein in his neck, push bare chest against bare chest. He wanted to be under the other's skin, part of that blood that crashed through Jay's god-like body. He couldn't help but surrender when the major bit his bottom lip with a smirk on his soft lips. He didn't even try to stop the smile on his face when he sucked the other's tongue into his mouth and caused Jay to moan and gripped his hips tightly.

They pulled away, both cursing the need for oxygen. Jay began kissing his away down Adam's jaw and neck and back up, Adam panting and clutching the back of the drummer's shirt. He gasped when he felt teeth graze over his earlobe and whimpered when the major nipped at the shell of his ear. The taller continued to bite, nip, lick, suck and generally abuse his cartilage, pulling all kinds of sounds from Adam's air staved lungs.

Finally the saxophone couldn't stand the torture anymore. He seized Jay by the neck and crashed their mouths together. He shivered and he felt the drummer's cold fingers slide under his shirt and over heated flesh. The kiss was broken when Jay pulled his unneeded shirt over his head. Not for long as Jay pulled Adam's face back to his and Adam began undoing the buttons of JP's restraint. He pushed the cloth over his major's smooth, creamy skin and ran his nails down the other's rib cage.

He felt his legs come out from under him, Jay picked up and laid him on the ground. He shivered again as cold wood pressed against his back and Jay's fingers were on his hips again. He arched his back and sighed loudly as Jay's mouth caressed his right nipple without notice.

"Oh… GOD!" came from his lips as the drummer bit his nipple then blew cold air at him only to apply the same pleasure to the other. Crawling up Adam's body Jay covered his lips with his own and asked for entrance. Smirking, he refused and had to resist the loud moan that pooled inside when the other growled menacingly and tried tweaking his nipples to get him to open up. Adam continued to smirk up at him until Jay's eyes glinted wickedly at him. Quickly Jay captured his wrists above his head and roughly ground their hips together. Adam was sure he would have screamed only Jay's tongue was already deviling into his mouth.

Grinding backup into the major he fought with him for dominance, lightly grazing his teeth over the other's tongue. He smirked when his actions earned him a loud groan and Jay stopped restraining his wrists and the other's hand flew to his hips. Jay's thrusts became rougher and more possessive as he worked to undo the zipper on Adam's jeans. Soon the offending clothing was pulled from Adam's ankles followed by his boxers and Jay's pants.

Closing his eyes he completely surrendered as Jay licked, kissed, and bit down Adam's burning skin. Starting behind his oversensitive ear, the major moved to the base of his collar bone and bit hard. Hissing and the sudden change from pleasure to pain, Adam buried his fingers in the other's hair as he moved down to the smaller's nipples and played with them before continuing. He kissed down Adam's stomach, lightly nipping the skin around his belly button. Jay ignored Adam's prize, earning him an unhappy growl, and he began to lick and kiss his inner thighs instead. 

"God, Jay … please… stop… stop teasing." Adam pleaded before Jay moved back up his body and kissed him roughly, full of promise. Adam moaned and almost lost it then and there when he felt Jay lay down completely on top of him. God, Jay had taken his boxers off, sometime and the sensation of burning flesh on burning flesh was addicting and made him, if possible, even harder. 

And then he was enveloped in cold as Jay blew cold air over his throbbing member. Adam's hands sought for anything, anything at all that he could hold onto when he felt Jay's mouth on him. That heat, that perfect heat. He thrust his hips upward toward that perfect mouth. But to his disappointment Jay's hands were on his hips, stopping all his movements. He whimpered helplessly and to make up for Adam's irritation Jay deep throated him and hummed. Up and down, up and down, up and down, Jay's head moved over his member, Adam's head thrashing from side to side, up and down, up and down, up and down.

"J-ay… please Jay … oh god please," Adam nearly cried for mercy. Jay's teeth grazed his member not so lightly before reattaching themselves to Adam's lower lip. Jay groaned and he felt Adam's fingers feather over his sides. Grinning evilly Adam grabbed Jay's wrists and rolled over, changing their positions.

"My turn," he whispered huskily in the other's ear, before he decided the ear in front of him needed some punishing. Nipping sharply on the cartilage he kept Jay's wrist in place with one hand and played with Jay's member with the other. The moan that tore from the major's bruised lips made him shiver.

"Fuck!" Adam yelled when Jay once again took control and rolled over him, pressing down on him, the major buried his head in Adam's neck. Adam caressed his back with his fingers, breathing deeply of the roasting chestnut smell.

"Please," he whispered in to Jay's ear, grinding up against him. "Plea-just… fuck me."

"No," was the answer he received, and Jay pulled away from his neck and looked down at him, his expression unreadable.

"Wha-what? I, you, I thought that-"Jay put a hand on his face and he quieted.

"I will never, ever fuck you," Jay said sternly, his expression taking on a hard edge. Adam felt he would burst. Here he was, with the one guy that he'd liked since he met him, since that deep voice first reached him. And that same guy was just using him. Jay probably thought he WAS some kind of whore, some useless creature he could take pleasure from. And Adam had fucking let him, not only that, he had spread his legs begged for it. He hadn't noticed the single tear that fell from his eyes until he felt Jay's hand wiping it from his dirty skin.

"Get off you bastard." He tried throwing the fucker off him but Jay refused to move. Getting nervous Adam thrashed underneath him, pushing against his chest. Jay trapped his wrists to the ground next to his head and used his body to pin him to the ground. 

Once again kissing him, Adam was thrown over the edge. The kiss was soft and gentle, almost like the man above him cared, like he hadn't just slapped him in the face with his voice. And oh, god he was dying, once again surrendering to those soft lips that lied like snakes. When JP pulled away Adam let his head fall to the side, ignoring the tears, he couldn't look at him. Jay released one hand so he could pull Adam's face toward him.

"Adam," Jay called his name. No answer, he refused to look at him. "Adam, please… look at me." Adam just closed his eyes, attempting to stop the flow of tears the just came stronger at the sound of that torturous voice. "Adam please, god, please look at me."

'_Oh god_,' Adam thought as he tried and failed to restrain a sob as it heaved through his chest. Silence reigned and the tears wouldn't stop.

"You're beautiful." That got him to look up. "In everything you do. You. Are. Beautiful." Adam shook his head, frantically squashing the sudden flash of hope.

"Liar."

"I'm not, and I said I wouldn't fuck you, I never said a thing about not loving you." Now he had Adam's full attention, and Adam was drowning in those depths. Still keeping eye contact for as long as possible Jay bent down and just barley brushed their lips together, leaving Adam room to pull away. Instead Adam leaned up and kissed him. It was filled with the kind of love that can only take you to paradise. Jay's hands cupped his ace and kissing Adam's face dry.

"You're beautiful," he said every time his lips came in contact with the sax's skin. Amazing warmth spread from everyplace the major touched. Jay's kisses and touches slowly became rougher, possessive and hotter. Sill filled with pure care and kindness but now with growing hints of that burning inferno. Jay's mouth returned to his, the major's tongue gliding against his and thoroughly kissing and sucking the doubt and pain from the edges of his awareness, leaving Adam with the same raging desire. JP pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Prove it," Adam barely whispered. Jay smirked and again began to lick and bite the skin or his chest as he pushed three fingers into Adam's moaning and panting mouth. Adam ran his tongue along the pads of each digit and swirled around them. He moaned around his welcomed gag as Jay re-bruised his already sensitive ear. Jay withdrew his appendages and began massaging Adam's entrance. He reveled in the way the musician's breathing hitched at the feel of cold flesh against him and the way he could feel Adam's heartbeat as it rushed blood along the vein in his neck the major was currently sucking on. Adam didn't fight the shudder that ran through his nerves when Jay pushed a finger into him. He was made aware of the way Jay's chest heaved with his need for air. A second digit joined the first and Adam moaned and bit Jay's neck. A third finger and Adam bit harder, drawing blood, Jay shuddered against him and groaned loudly, attaching his other hand to Adam's bruised hips to steady himself. Adam smirked, so, his lover liked a bit of pain hhmmmm? He could use that.

With a twinge of regret he pulled Jay's fingers from him, but before the drummer could say anything, Adam had rolled them over again. Demandingly he claimed Jay's lips roughly, excepting this he kissed back. Then the smaller dug his fingernail into Jay's sides, dragging them down to his hips. Jay's broke the kiss and nearly screamed.

"Ohshitfuckingdammit." Adam bit his bottom lip, hard enough to draw even more blood and profanities from the god of his sticky dreams.

Without warning Adam grabbed Jay's now tan and red hips and impaled himself with Jay's cock. He aw stars, it hurt so bed, and yet it made him (if possible) even hotter. Resisting the urge the scream (from pleasure or plain, not even he knew) he once again dug into the other's collar bone, leaving angry red marks. Jay was panting below him as he seized Adam's thighs harshly, pushing him up off his almost painfully swollen prize. Slowing Adam pushed on the marks he'd made, helping the major raise his shaking body. Their eyes met and Adam pushed as Jay pulled his body, impaling himself again. Jay's fingers scratched his upper thighs and he sat on the drummer's cock, making him scream in unison with his nerves in over stimulation.

"Looks like… I-I'm not… the… on-only… nhg-masochist… in this.. uh-place." Jay's voice was barely audible, between pants and groans that rocked Adam's continually moving body.

Jay once again rolled them over and slammed into Adam's body. He was forced to grip Adam's hips so roughly they bled to stop the smaller from sliding on the sweaty wood floor. 

Adam met every one of Jay's thrusts as he continued to mark the major's shaking arms and heaving chest and back. A heat coiled in his stomach. Slowly their rhythm faded, reduced to basic, instinctually pounding. Adam was in ecstasy, all but screaming from the pleasure of Jay sliding in and out of his tight, hot body and the way his major's mouth bit at his burning skin.

The pressure built, and built. And he lost it. Grabbing Jay's neck he wrenched the other's face to his and smashed their lips together. Opening his mouth Adam screamed his release into Jay's mouth, loosing his seed into the space between them. That was the end for Jay, Feeling Adam's hot, hot already tight walls twist around him, and with his lover's heavenly voice resounding through his own sweaty and high-strung body he exploded into Adam. Screaming back to his lover as if Adam didn't know his own name.

Crashing to the floor exhausted it was a good five minutes before the blood returned to the rest of their bodies and got enough air to their lungs. Jay rolled over and pulled Adam's still gasping body to him. He kissed the smaller's neck softly, and trailed his fingers lightly over the red marks on his arms.

"Wow," Adam breathed, "some coach you are, is every coaching session going to end like this?" 

"Only if you want it to," Jay whispered into the crook of his neck, "next time we'll try 16/8 at a faster tempo." Jay could see the smirk on Adam's face despite his closed eyes.

"And how do you plan on ensuring I remember everything when you're so distracting?" 

"Don't worry, I've got a few tricks of how to pound it into your sorry ass."

"Sorry ass is right, I'm not leaving my bed for a month."

"Fine. I can coach you at your house. Alone. In your room. On your bed."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"On the kitchen table. Against the bathroom mirror."

"Go to sleep."

"Pinned to your front door."

"Kinky pervert."

"I blame band camp."


End file.
